1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print apparatus, a print control method, a computer-readable medium and a computer-data signal.
2. Related Art
There is known a technology of adding image information regarding security such as a watermark (an electronic watermark) to an original document for printing for the purpose of preventing an unauthorized duplication of a confidential document or tracing a passage route of the confidential document.
By the way, from the viewpoint of security, it may be undesirable that a printed matter with no information regarding security added thereto is output by a print apparatus and left.